


Sudden Silence, Sudden Heat

by flickawhip



Category: Heartbeat (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny tends to Tricia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Silence, Sudden Heat

“Lean on me…”

Jenny speaks softly, looping an arm around Tricia’s waist when the woman half-stumbles, keeping her friend upright, doing what she could to ignore the heat in the silence that falls between them. The two are silent as they walk, Jenny all too aware just how fragile Tricia is lately. She has collapsed more than once and now, now it’s a miracle she’s alive. 

She isn’t sure what it is that makes her stay that night, she had been supposed to see others, supposed to have a date and yet, she can’t bring herself to leave. Tricia seems somehow quieter, more relaxed, at home and yet there is a hint of fear there. 

She settles only when Tricia sleeps, sneaking down to the sofa, settling there to read and wait. She has no doubt she will be needed, but then, she’s always been there when she’s needed. That won’t change, not ever again.


End file.
